summerset_islefandomcom-20200213-history
Summerset Isle locations
<~ Abodes Abodes in Summerset Isle are buildings in which you may sleep and safely store items in non-respawning containers. Several major locations have houses available for purchase of varying size, quality, and cost. There is no limit to how many homes you may own, only a limit on how many houses are available. * Grove Dwelling * Honour View * Lovira Falls Manor (available in V1.4) * Manor Keep * Pine Manor Cities Cities in Summerset Isle all have or had Kings and Queens as rulers. Some cities are walled, allowing their maps to be treated separately from the main map. Teleportation services are available in most or to most major cities. Fast traveling to a major walled city places you just inside its main gate, but each of these such cities also have a separate fast-travel destination outside the city. * Alinor * Cloudrest * Dusk * Lillandril * Shimmerene * Sunhold Towns Some towns in Summerset Isle have Kings and Queens or members that are locally recognized as the leader. The major difference between a city and a town is a smaller population in the town, while some towns offer just as many services as cities do. * Corgrad Wastes * Ebon Stadmont * Graddun Springtown * Holly Falls * Old Falls Settlements Settlements in Summerset Isle have no Kings or Queens and many are without members that are locally recognized as the leader. The major difference between a town and a settlement is a smaller population in the settlement. Settlements typically do not offer and trade or other amenities due to their size. * Archen Grangrove * Belport Run * Glenview * Karndar Watch * Karnwasten Moor * Kings Haven * Marbruk Brook * Riverfield * Shimmerene Mages Guild * Silverwood * White Guard Caves * Abandoned Cave (available in V1.5) * Assalacrim * Attero Caverns * Bandit Pass Cove * Buried Cave * Cliff Top Cave * Cliff Top Passage * Coastal Hideout * Coastal Water Cave * Drusil's Grotto * Elz * Hedera * Hollyfalls Neling * Gadyni * Gemstone Cave * Grove Den * Kalatar * Lliwynil * Lnibali * Meutaniil * Moonstone Cave * Nether Tunnel (available in V1.4) * Old Falls Fishery * River Watch Passage * Sathramoor (available in V1.4) * Shadow Pond Cavern * Silyndris Pass * Smugglers Den * Thillo * Tilted Rock Cave * Tusamircils Passage Camps * Abandoned Docks * Boat House * Braided Camp * Clam Ruin Camp * Hidden Stash Camp * Mountain Top Camp * Mountainside Camp * Ramshackled House (available in V1.4) * Red Apple Camp * Rickety Camp * Secluded Camp * Sload Stone Camp * Two Hearts Shack * Watchmen's Point Forts * Fort Nettle * Fort Sedicar * Fort Sul Dungeons * Abandoned Farmhouse (available in V1.4) * Crystal Tower * Glenview Lodge (available in V1.4) * Hidden Cave * Sea Keep * Stillis Manor (available in V1.4) * Umirton Hill Memories * Charm (available in V1.4) * Hearts and Flowers (available in V1.4) * Quiet (available in V1.4) * Woe (available in V1.4) Mines * Coruscate Mine * Manor Keep Mine * Steep Slope Mine * Sunhold Mine Nirn Scars * Nirn Scar Glen (available in V1.4) * Nirn Scar Gully * Nirn Scar Hollow * Nirn Scar Pass * Nirn Scar Wastes (available in V1.4) * Red Scar Orchards * Alinor Orchards * Corgrad Orchards * Karndar Orchards Points of Interest * Aro Pass * Dark Chapel (available in V1.4) * Graddun Pass * Karndar Lookout * Mana Grove * Pine Lodge * Plagued Woods * Red Brook Cottage (available in V1.4) * River Pass * River Watch * Rose Field * Saloria (available in V1.4) * Shipwreck * Sload Den * Sload Island * Sunken Manor * Smuggler's Coast * Tjinjiniil * Waning Sump Ponds * Drendaliin Pond * Luminill Pond * Old Sload Pond * Slick Pond * Weeping Pond Ruins * Altmer Ruins * Coastal Coral Hall (available in V1.4) * Coral Hall * Coral Hall of Gathering (available in V1.4) * Coral Hall of Isodan (available in V1.4) * Coral Hall of Plaguecraft (available in V1.4) * Coral Hall of Summoning (available in V1.4) * Coral Hall of Warshop (available in V1.4) * Coral Ruins of Eton Nir * Coastal Coral Hall * Coastal Ruins * Dark Brotherhood Ruins * Reeking Coral Ruins (available in V1.4) * Sandy Coral Hall (available in V1.4) * Sload Den (4) * Underwater Sload Den Ships * Argonian's Scale * Belport Run Shipwreck * Dusk Shipwreck * Silverwood Shipwreck * The Planked Deck (available in V1.4) * Vanora Shrines * Shrine of Auriel * Shrine of Azura * Shrine of Clavicus Vile * Shrine of Malacath * Shrine of Sheogorath * Tjinjiniil Outer Shrine (available in V1.4)